gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Chilton
Character Jane Chilton Also known as: * JC * Ms. Chilton Status: Alive Date of Birth: March 27th, 1970 Place of birth: Blaine County Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Wanda Celtica * Tony Chilton * Henry Campbell * US Government * Republican Party Enemies: * Corrupt politicians * Extreme leftists Job: * Ex-HHS Dept Chief of Staff Handle: Insert Handle Here Creation Date: January 2019 Jane Chilton is a registered character. She was created in January of 2019. Biography Jane Mary Chilton (formerly McChodens) was born on March 27, 1970 in Blaine County, San Andreas. Her mother Molly was a New Austin native who moved to San Andreas after marrying Jane’s father, Mark McChodens. Mark died when Jane was only a year old, leaving Jane and her mother alone. Molly worked as a teacher and earned enough for them to manage. Jane was a Class President at school, finding an interest in politics at a young age. After she graduated in 1986 she joined the US Army and served there for 5 years, retiring only after getting wounded in a Military operation in Iraq during the Gulf War. She reached the rank of First Lieutenant. In 1991 Jane returned to Blaine County for a short period to be with her mother. She then left to Alderney where she studied law and got a BA and a MA. Jane met her future husband Tony Chilton in college there. They got married in 2001 and have 4 kids together (William, Catherine, Mark and Lily). Jane and Tony moved to Tony’s home state of North Yankton in 2002 and settled in Ludendorff. Tony, who had been studying Political Science before he met Jane and is related to a wealthy family, was elected to the North Yankton House of Representatives. Jane, meanwhile, set up her own Law Firm which was very successful, despite its rural setting. In 2004 Tony was elected Governor of North Yankton, making Jane the First Lady of the state. A year later she herself was elected Mayor of Ludendorff, winning a landslide 89% of the vote. Tony served as Governor until 2008 and Jane served as Mayor of Ludendorff until 2012. After Jane finished her forth term, Governor Henry Campbell — Tony’s successor — invited her to become Attorney General under his administration. She served in this post until 2016. Later that year her husband was elected US Senator from North Yankton and the family moved to Washington, DC. In 2019, Jane was invited by her friend HHS Secretary Wanda Celtica, who she had met at a pub in Vice City years before, to serve as her Chief of Staff in the Health and Human Services Department. Jane gladly accepted and assumed the role in January 2019. Personality Jane is a very good listener and really cares for the welfare of the American people and those around her. She despises corruption and has been working endlessly to prevent it wherever possible. That said, Jane is most happy when she spends time with her relatives and friends. She’s very protective of her family. She likes jogging and playing poker occasionally, and enjoys drinking, reading and traveling. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery janegal1.jpeg|Jane during a speech. janegal2.jpeg|Jane inside a clothing store. janegal3.jpeg|Jane driving a vehicle. __NOEDITSECTION__